1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handrail structure and, more particularly, to a handrail structure capable of preventing a handrail member thereof from incompletely locking. Specifically, the invention relates to a handrail structure adapted to a crib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a parent or other care giver, a crib is a practical tool to take care infants or children. In general, the crib provides rest or entertainment space for infants or children. A conventional crib always comprises four pillars and four handrails, and each handrail is connected between two pillars so as to form a closed space. To reduce space occupied by the crib for shipment and storage, most of the cribs are foldable so far and the size of the crib can be reduced after being folded. For folding purpose, the handrail usually consists of one locking mechanism and two handrail tubes.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional handrail tube 10 has a circular hole 100 formed thereon, a pillar 12 has a socket 14 attached thereon, and a rivet 16 passes through the circular hole 100 to pivotally connect the handrail tube 10 and the socket 14 on the pillar 12. Furthermore, a convention crib usually has a cloth (not shown) covering the handrail tube 10. Therefore, if the handrail tube 10 does not be completely locked by the locking mechanism (not shown) while using the crib, the handrail tube 10 will not collapse automatically due to the friction between the rivet and the circular hole 100 and the holding effect of the stretched covering cloth. At this time, since the handrail tube 10 is covered by the cloth, the user may not easily observe that the handrail tube 10 does not be completely locked by the locking mechanism. Consequently, the user may misconceive that the crib has been situated at a stable state. Under the aforesaid incomplete locking condition, if the infant, child or other user presses down the handrail incautiously, he or she may be clipped or the crib may collapse, so that unpredictable accident may occur.